


I'm In Love-Love!

by TheLanceShow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Falling In Love, Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor keith/pidge, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Damn it, all he wanted was to at least meet someone to distract him. But, Lance was a fickle little shit, and could never distract himself for long. His longest relationship lasted for two months.





	I'm In Love-Love!

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed af because I put a time limit on myself

Finding your true soulmate...

It's something Lance thinks is fucking overrated. Being rejected time and time again does damage to a guy.

Like, a lot of freaking damage.

Damn it, all he wanted was to at least meet someone to distract him. But, Lance was a fickle little shit, and could never distract himself for long. His longest relationship lasted for two months.

Yikes, and that was only if he could get someone interested.

Lance blinked back into the conversation he was having with Pidge. For a while, he had a small crush on her. A lithe young woman of twenty, all supple skin and subtle curves.

That died when one, her first words were "Don't touch." and two, he got to know her.

"Anyways, I want to go to Matt's tonight at five." Pidge flicked a lock of hair over her shoulder. She grew her hair out; it's cute. "We can have a game night and all that."

"Whatever," Lance said with a sigh. He bent down, scooping his bookbag from the floor. In one last gulp, he swallowed down the coffee. "Thanks for this, by the way. See you later."

"Still don't know how you drink black coffee." Pidge looked at him oddly. "You okay? Soulmate shit again?"

"Bingo," Lance said, swinging his bookbag over his shoulder. "Bye."

 

Class passes by in a blur. It's time like these when Lance really needs to get his shit together. It's not even that the soulmate was important. No, it was whether or not he could fall in love with them. He wanted to fall in love in general, but he just really needed to know. The words wrapped around his left wrist like a bracelet in messy, disorganized hand writing. It was so different from his own script-like words.

More often than not, he finds himself wondering who it could be.

_'I haven't slept in, like, at least yes hours so.'_

Honestly, how did the conversation start?

Every time he takes his eyes away, he forgets the words.

* * *

Shiro frowned, checking his watch. Isn't it time for those kids to show up? Apparently they were bringing someone he's never met before.

_'Ay Papí, you look like shit'_

His mother flipped her shit when she saw that in almost cursive on his hip at the age of sixteen.

Shiro was--is--extremely excited to potentially meet his soulmate. He hopes he's at least decent looking. Either way, he knows he'll love him, or her. He hopes it's a dude, though; he wouldn't be able to comfortably give a woman children.

A knock on the door and Matt springs up, jogging to the door. From his lazy sprawl on the couch, he can see Pidge enter. Her own soulmate, Keith, has an arm slung over her. Shiro smiles; he's so short.

"Come on in, kiddos." Matt ushers them in. His height is blocking another person from view. "Ah, looking as gorgeous as ever."

"That's pretty fucking gay," the voice says with a laugh. A Spanish accent, lively tone to his words.

"Lets introduce you to one of my besties." Matt grabs the person by the collar and marches over to Shiro. Keith and Pidge sit on the ground, leaning against the couch.

Matt let's go gesturing to the man.

He... really is gorgeous.

"This is Lance," Matt says, patting his head. Lance scowls, punching Matt in his side. He grunts, clutching his side. "Wow, rude."

Lance smiles, all dimples and sunshine. His smile turns into a smirk. "Ay Papí, you look like shit."

Keith squawks, "You just met him, Jesus!" A pause. "Wait a minute..."

Shiro's left hip freaking burns as he tries not to flip his shit. His soulmate is beyond decent. "I haven't slept in, like, at least yes hours so."

Pidge, Matt, and Keith make a strangled noise. Lance raises an eyebrow at them before shrugging. He trotted over to Shiro, holding a hand out.

"'Yes hours.'" He snorted. "As mentioned before, I'm Lance. What's your name?"

Shiro stared at the hand before reaching out, metal touching warm skin. "Takashi. Nice to meet you."

"Takashi?" Keith echoes, voice incredulous.

"Ditto," Lance winks then pushed Shiro's leg off of the couch without preamble before flopping down to sit. "Can't wait to get to know you. Definitely a sight for sore eyes."

"I could say the same about you," Shiro responded, flush appearing when Lance grins at him, tongue between his teeth.

"Lance, seriously? Right now?"

"Hm?" He looks down at Keith. "What?"

"Look at your fucking wrist!" Pidge hissed. Lance brought it to his face, reading something. Then his jaw goes slack and he looks at Shiro.

"Holy shit, you're..."

"Yeah," Shiro says. He pulls up the hem of his shirt to reveal his mark. "Soulmates."

Lance blinks at him before shrugging with a nonchalant, "Cool."

Matt springs on him, straddling Lance's hips. He squishes his cheeks together and Lance bats at his hands.

"You asshole! Not Every one has no room for a soulmate like you! Shiro is very excited about this!"

"Fuck you, Matt!" Lance hisses when he pries Matt's hands off of his face. "Damn, how do you want me to react?!"

"With some respect!"

"Listen," Lance grunts, pushing Matt to the floor. He turns to Shiro, mouth in a solemn line. "I believe in falling... in love. I can't just see someone and automatically love them. Yes, there is a pull. But, damn, man. I have to go through the process."

Shiro smiles gently, heart clenching. "Yeah, I get it. That's fine. Will you... try?"

"Yup!" Lance perks up, beaming at Shiro, all negative energy gone. "So. Can I get your number?"

Matt rolls with eyes as well as Pidge. Keith simply shakes his head, looking at two dorks that would eventually fall in love eith each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments 
> 
> :)
> 
> Edit: fucking always proofread


End file.
